massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zygerrian
Zygerrians the ninth species to live alongside the M-113 entities,the Zygerrians were a sentient species of Near-Humanoids native of the planet Zygerria. they quickly became allies of the Batarians. biology the Zygerrians were mammalian felinoid near-humanoids and were a levo-amino acid based species.Members of the species were medium-sized, standing at 1.7 meters tall and weighing around sixty kilograms. Biotics were rare in Zygerrians, so they were used in a support roles. The Zygerrians were a bipedal sentient species, biologically related to baseline Humans. Feline in appearance, the species possessed strong, angular features, with long fangs jutting from their jaws. The Zygerrians' faces and ears were almost entirely covered with fur, which ranged in color from brown to gray or red. Males traditionally had more hair than females, with bands of fur growing on their cheeks. Male Zygerrians also displayed a number of bony spurs protruding from the chin. Females lacked the chin spurs, but they instead had smaller protrusions on their forehead. With an average lifespan of eighty-one years, the Zygerrians reached adolescence at ten years, were considered adult at seventeen, middle-aged at forty, and old at sixty-one. Medium-sized, they usually grew up to 1.7 meters and weighed around sixty kilograms. They generally had sallow complexions and were physically strong, but some individuals suffered from obesity. The Zygerrians spoke the languages of other species; with a pronounced accent. government,socitey and culture Government the government of the Zygerrians was called the The Zygerrian Monarchy, ruled by a Queen and King. the Zygerrian slavers guild was the operations behind the attacks on dozens of species. Society In Zygerrian Society, female Zygerrians ruled the roost over male Zygerrians. they were a clan based species in ancient times, until a Queen united the Zygerrians and created the Egyptian age in which the Thoi'han found them in. Culture A warlike species, the Zygerrians held strength; both in the physical and mental plain; in great esteem, viewing it as a means to gain power and authority. They believed that it was the natural order of life for the strong to dominate the weak, so slavery was normal for the species, and a display of weakness could mean death or enslavement in their culture. Because of this, the species willingly cultivated an image as dangerous and unpredictable to discourage others from challenging them. This tactic worked, and the Zygerrians were feared in spaceports across the galaxy, earning fame for their history of violence, piracy, slavery, and war. Despite all of that, they were still considered an advanced civilization. The species' natural physical strength was well-complemented by their mastery of various weapons, such as retractable shock whips .The Zygerrians utilized various creatures to travel on their homeworld, including the winged brezak creatures, which the Zygerrian royal guard used to patrol the ground for escaped slaves. In order to transfer slaves between planets, the species used highly durable freighters. Each transport contained space for numerous enslaved individuals, yet only required one pilot to operate it. The Zygerrians were cunning, ensuring that they had the upper hand in any situation. They traditionally settled their differences with an unarmed fistfight. The Zygerrian people were organized into clans and classes. They had a noble class, many members of which, despite their high status, pursued a career in the military. The Zygerrian Head of State was a monarch; female rulers held the title of Queen. The center of the Zygerrian society, however, was the Zygerrian Slavers Guild that focused on slave trade in their operations across the galaxy. Founded centuries before the ancient reaper wars, the organization thrived in their territory, mostly due to its well-organized nature and the citadel government’s hatred of the Zygerrians. Each Zygerrian slaver had to pay a yearly membership fee to join the Guild and was then allocated a patch of space in which to work. The size of that patch varied from one planet to an entire star system, depending on the amount of money the slaver paid as his fee. Compared to other slaver organizations, the Zygerrians were considered "honorable" by the Thoi’han, who preferred them as allies, since the Zygerrians' approach to slaving reduced the damage it did to the early Thoi’han society. History they were a clan based species in ancient times, until a Queen united the Zygerrians and created the Egyptian age in which the Thoi'han found them in. the Thoi'han discovered them and uplifted them, using them as tools in their Revenge against the other races. During their war against the reapers, enough DNA to create a clone -race of Zygerrians to resurrect the species when the danger had passed. the DNA was given to the B'ommrr monks and the Queen and a guard force of 20 million was sent into suspended animation. After the ancient reapers had wiped out the Dug; they began the genocide of the Zygerrians. The Zygerrians were not entirely ready for the ancient Reapers; the colony world of Tantalus Delta; which was the Hocrian homeworld which had a science team discovered the ancient reapers were in orbit. The husks of the Dug and Umbarans landed and attacked the science team; quickly turning into husks. This was a quick pit stop before heading to a major Zygerrian world; known as Kesuat. The ancient reapers slowly driven the Zygerrians to extinction; world by world; system by system; they systematically obliterated the Zygerrians. Some worlds were stripped bare of resources and technology; others; like Zygerria; were conquered; their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants were taken in by other Zygerrians; they betrayed them to the machines. The genocide of the Zygerrians was complete; only the indoctrinated servants and husks were left behind; abandoned. fate of the guards of the Queen of Zygerria and the Ressurection of the Zygerrians The A.I of the Zygerrian ship slowly, one by one, began to switch off the Stasis Pods of the Guards, when the Reapers were defeated by Shepard, only the Queen and two guards and a teacher and scientist was left alive. A Guard piloted the ship to the B'ommrr monk space station and the scientist began to use the DNA to create New Zygerrians. By the time the batarians had discovered what was happening here, they bore witness to the creation of the first 50 clones of the "New Zygerrian Race", a group of fifty clones with which had dozens of jobs from guards and soldiers to scientists and teachers. the Zygerrian Queen welcomed the first of her new subjects and were surprised to hear them say that her two guards were inferior and Mixed-breed. two clones shot the guards and whore their armour and used their weapons. the scientist continued to use the DNA to create enough Zygerrian Clones to rebuild the species, with the help of Batarian scientists. the Zygerrians returned home, owing their existence to the Batarians. A Zygerrian scientist was working during the Phase Gate project. --~~the great intelligence~~ Category:Sentient Species Category:Extinct species Category:Species